Vocaloid vs Utauloid 2
by Kuro Rei-chan
Summary: Sequel dari fic Vocaloid vs Utauloid/ Yak, remaja-remaja di Mansion VocaUtau kembali beraksi. Dengan kedatangan Rei si BakAuthor beserta teman-teman barunya, semuanya menjadi heboh. Bagaimanakah kisahnya?Baca aja di dalam XD X3


Rei : Akhirnya saya membuat sequel dari 'Vocaloid vs Utauloid'

**Disclaimer : I don't have Vocaloid and Utauloid. Vocaloid belong to Yamaha Corporation and Crypton Future Media, Utauloid belong to each creator.**

**Warning : Typo(s), gaje, abal, OOC, OOT (moga-moga nggak), author Rei masuk ke cerita, de el el, humor garing indomie goreng bawang (eh, kebalik ya?)**

**Rated : K+**

* * *

**~Happy Reading Minna~**

* * *

Di sebuah tempat yang kalian ketahui bernama Mansion VocaUtau. Hiduplah berbagai makhluk (All chara : Woi!). Ada kutu bernama Hatsune Miku *ditimpuk negi*, ada monyet bernama Kagamine Len *dilempar kulit pisang*, ada gorilla bernama Kagamine Rin *dilindes Road Roller*, ada singa garang (?) bernama Sakine Meiko *dipukul botol sake*, ada hermafrodit bernama Yokune Ruko *dpukul bantal beriler (?), ada kembar burung gila (?) bernama Fuga Koto dan Shoka Tori *dipukul topi dan diteriaki toa borong*, ada makhluk es krim bernama Shion Kaito *ditimpuk es krim*, ada makhluk USB (?) bernama Utatane Piko *dipukul USB*, ada maid jadi-jadian bernama Momone Momo *dipukul*, ada butler mirip cewek alias shota bernama Soune Taya *dipukul sapu*, ada samurai wanna be bernama Kamui Gakupo *ditebas*, dan sisanya author malas jelasin karena super duper banyak charanya *dibacok reader*

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK!

Pintu diketuk oleh seseorang sebanyak tiga kali. Para Vocaloid dan Utauloid takut untuk membukanya. Kenapa? Karena siapa sih yang mau berkunjung pukul 23.59?

"U-uh, Rin, kau saja yang membuka pintunya." ucap Miku kepada Rin sambil ketakutan.

"Nggak ah, Miku aja yang nge-buka." balas Rin kepada Miku sambil mendorong-dorong Miku untuk membukanya.

KNOCK! KNOCK! KNOCK! JEGERR! BLAR! BLAR!

"Siapa aja tolong buka dong." kata Miku kepada teman-temannya. Yang lain hanya menggelengkan kepalanya sambil ketakutan.

Ya, tengah malam itu diselimuti oleh ketakutan ditambah petir menyambar, bunyi guntur yang sangat besar, dan hujan deras.

**"WOY! SIAPA AJA BUKAIN PINTU KEK"**

**"TAU. DINGIN TAU DI LUAR'**

**"SEREM TAU DI LUAR"**

**"WOY MIKU! AKU TAHU KALAU KAU MAU BUKAIN PINTU"**

**"CEPETAN BUKA! BASAH NIH!"**

**"TAHU CEPETAN KEK.. ATAU MAU KUDOBRAK PINTUNYA"**

**"..."**

Miku yang mendengar semua keributan di luar hanya sweatdrop. Lalu ia memegang gagang pintu, lalu dia membuka perlahan dan perlahan. Lalu... lalu...

"KOBANWA MIKU-CHANNNNNNNNN~" teriak seseorang sambil memeluk Miku.

"HUAA! BAPAK LU KEJEPIT PINTU KEMAKAN BAYGON KEINJEK TAI GUA SUMPAHIN LU MATI DAN MASUK KE NERAKAAAAA!" ucap Miku latah OOC. Dulu Luka, sekarang Miku. Apa virus latah Luka nular ke Miku ya? XD

Mereka semua cengo. Tidak percaya apa yang mereka lihat.

Pertama, ada seorang anak kecil berambut hitam sepunggung, bermata warna hitam, berponi miring, memakai pakaian lolita berwarna hitam, memakai sepatu hak 4cm, ia juga membawa sebuah rekorder.

Kedua, ada seorang laki-laki berambut silver dan bermata merah darah. Dia membawa sebuah pisau.

Ketiga, ada seorang perempuan berambut ungu panjang dan diikat gaya ala samurai, memakai kimono panjang, lalu bermata biru. Dia juga membawa pedang samurai 50cm.

Keempat, ada perempuan berambut blonde dengan bando telinga kelinci di atas kepalanya. Matanya berwarna sky-blue. Ia juga memakai baju yang ehemseksehem.

Kelima, ada perempuan berambut putih di twintail. Bermata berwarna ungu dan ekspresinya sangatttttt datar sekali. Ia memakai bando berwarna ungu dan memakai baju ehemseksiehem berwarna ungu dengan bagian dada terbuka sedikit.

Terakhir, ada seorang laki-laki berambut hijau dan bermata hijau. Ia memakai topi berwarna putih-hijau. Ia pun juga memakai baju berwarna putih-hijau (lagi?).

"Ka-kalian" koor semua yang ada di dalam Mansion VocaUtau (min mereka berenam).

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

.

"Kalian siapa?" Sora bertanya dengan polosnya.

GUBRAK!

Terdengar suara jatuhan dari mereka berenam.

"Aku tak tahu siapa kalian, tetapi kalau anak kecil yang memegang rekorder itu aku tahu." ucap Tei sambil memegang pisau daging.

"Perkenalkan diri kalian terlebih dahulu dan jelaskan apa maksud kalian datang ke sini!" kata Miki kepada mereka semua.

"Namaku Kuro Rei, author yang kecil. Kalian semua pasti pada suah tahu bukan :D." ucap Rei sambil jingkrak-jingkrak (?)

"Namaku Sukone Teiru. Mungkin Tei sudah mengetahuiku." ucap Teiru enteng.

"Namaku Kamui Gakuko. Aku adik Gakupo-nii. Salam kenal." ucap Gakuko riang.

"Namaku Amane Luna. Salam kenal XD" ucap Luna ketawa-ketawa sendiri. Semua yang melihatnya hanya sweatdrop.

"Namaku Yamine Aku. Salam kenal" ucap Aku datar tanpa ekspresi.

"Namaku Kazamine Sen. Salam kenal, minna." ucap Sen.

"Kami ke sini hanya untuk menginap saja kok, Tehehe" ucap mereka berbarengan.

"APA?!" koor semua yang ada di Mansion VocaUtau (min mereka berenam).

"Main Truth or Dare yuk" ajak Gakuko kepada mereka semua.

"Ayo!" koor mereka semua dengan semangat '13 (45 terlalu mainstream XD)

Rei lalu memutar sebuah pensil lalu berhenti di arah Sora.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Rei kepada Sora.

"Truth aja deh buat aman." kata Sora kepada Rei.

"Hmm, siapakah orang yang paling kamu sukai?" tanya Rei sambil meminum jus alpukatnya (Readers : dapat dari mana tuh?)

"A-ah, I-itu.." ucap Sora tergagap-gagap.

"Siapa? Cepetan jangan lebay deh, kamseupay tahu." ucap Rei dengan OOCnya.

"Aku suka Suiga Sara! PUAS?!" jawab Sora dengan teriak kepada Rei.

"HAH?!" koor semua yang ada di Mansion itu.

'Jadi Sora suka Sara toh. Kok dia gak pernah bilang-bilang?' batin Ritsu sambil mulutnya membentuk huruf 'o'.

'Wow, ternyata Sora punya gebetan juga' batin Tei sambil senyam-senyum sendiri.

'Kukira Sora tidak punya pacar' batin Taya.

'Kok Sora gak pernah bilang ke aku sih? Biasanya kan dia berkata semuanya tentang dirinya atau apalah dengan jujur' batin Mikuo sambil memasang pose berpikir.

"Oh begitu, nih Sora, putar pensilnya." ucap Rei sambil memberikan sebuah pensil kepada Sora.

Sora memutar pensilnya dan berhenti ke arah Miku.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Sora kepada gak jelas (?)

"Truth." Jawab Miku singkat, padat,

"Kamu lebih suka siapa? Mikuo atau Kaito?" tanya Sora dengan peuh yakin.

"Aku lebih suka Kaito, walau dia itu **BAKA**!" jawab Miku sambil menekan kata 'Baka'.

Kaito yang dibilang baka oleh pujaan hatinya, yaitu Miku hanya bisa pundung di pojokan (?)

Lalu, Sora memberikan pensilnya ke arah Miku, lalu Miku memutar pensilnya dan berhenti di arah Momo.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Miku kepada Momo.

"Truth aja deh" jawab Momo dengan suara imutnya (Rei : Huekk!)

"Siapa saja sahabat Momo-chan?" tanya Miku kepada Momo.

"Hmm, ada Utane Uta a.k.a Defoko, ada Defosuke pacar Defoko, dan... ah, sudah." jawab Momo sambil memberikan senyum manisnya kepada Miku. Miku yang melihat senyum manis Momo menjadi nosebleed (Reader : Woy Author! Jangan jadi yuri dan Shoujo-ai deh! *lempar batu ke arah Rei*/Rei : Ahh! Gomenansai, minna..)

Miku lalu memberikan pensil itu ke arah Momo, lalu Momo memutar pensil itu dan berhenti di tempat Rei.

"Truth or Dare?" tanya Momo kepada Rei.

"Hm, dare aja deh, sekali-kali." Jawab Rei kepada Momo.

"Baiklah kalau begitu.. Kamu nyanyi dong, lagu apa saja." tantang Momo kepada Rei.

"Oke! Jadi ya!" jawab Rei dengan semangat yang berkobar-kobar dengan background yang ada api-apinya. (Rei : Bisa readers bayangkan sendiri.)

"Ehem" dehem Rei untuk memeriksa keadaan tenggorokannya (?).

* * *

_**Mou yukiba ga nai wa, kono koi no netsuryou**_

_**AHHHHH!**_

_**Haiiro no kumo, Monokuro no kenshou**_

_**Hizashi wa kageri, yuugure wa iro o kaete iku**_

_**Ah, sekai ga nijinde, soredemo suki de irareru ka nante**_

_**wakatteru, kedo dousureba ii no**_

_**Doushitara, Dousureba**_

_**Baka da na, watashi**_

_**Hajimeru no yo, kore wa sensou**_

_**Ureshisou na kimi o miru nante**_

_**Setsunaru koi, sore wa tsumi**_

_**Misete ageru watashi no omoi o**_

_**Sakende mita megahon wa kowareteta no**_

_**Dore dake senobi shita tte **_

_**Kimi no shikai ni haira nai**_

_**Ah, itsunomanika hareta sora, zenzen niawanai**_

_**Kimochi ga osaerarenakute**_

_**Doushitara, Dousureba**_

_**Naite nanka, nai n dakara ne**_

_**Daisuki**_

_**Tatakau no yo, Haato o ute**_

_**Shudan nante eranderarenai**_

_**Sukaato hirari misetsukeru no yo**_

_**Kimi no shisen ubatte miseru no**_

_**geigeki youi**_

_**Senkyou wa ima da furi na no desu**_

_**Kimi no kuchizuke de me ga sameru no**_

* * *

Setelah lagu tersebut dinyanyikan oleh Rei. Semuanya bertepuk tangan.

"Wah, suaramu bagus sekali." puji Momo kepada Rei.

"Tehehe, arigato Momo." balas Rei kepada Momo.

"Hooam, udahan yuk, ngantuk nih." ucap Miki kepada semuanya.

"Iya, kami juga udah ngantuk kok." ucap Koto dan Tori berbarengan.

"Lagian sudah pukul 01.45." timpal Rin.

"Oke-oke, ayo kita tidur." ucap Meiko.

* * *

**SKIP TIME (PAGI HARI)**

**Pukul 06.00 XXX**

* * *

**Girls Side**

"Kukuruyuk!" suara ayam berkokok. Eh.. bukan, itu bukan suara ayam berkokok. Itu adalah alaram milik Aku. Tak disangka Aku yang pendiam dan datar ternyata punya selera humor juga.

"Uukh" erang Gumi sangat kencang sehingga yang berada di kamar perempuan itu terbangun. Ya, kecuali Ritsu, Ruko, dan Rei. Triple R.

"Gumi, kecilin kek suaranya." ucap Miku sambil menguap tapi gak sekencang Gumi. Menjaga imagenya sebagai diva internasional mungkin.

"Ah, selamat pagi dunia..." ucap Mayu sambil membuka gorden jendela sehingga cahaya bisa masuk ke dalam kamar tersebut.

"Bagaimana caranya kita bangunin tiga kebo ini?" ucap Rin sambil menunjuk ke arah Ritsu, Ruko, dan Rei.

"Teriakin yang kenceng aja." usul Defoko kepada Rin.

"Ah, idemu bagus Defoko." segera Rin menarik napas dalam-dalam, lalu berteriak :

**"WOY, LU LU SEMUA BANGUN GAK?! KALO GAK BANGUN-BANGUN JUGA, GUA LINDES LU SEMUA PAKE ROAD ROLLER. OH YA, TAMBAHAN LAGI, GUA BAKAL BUKA BAJU LU SEMUA!" **Teriak Rin yang udah sekeras toa dan pakai ancaman segala. Tapi hebatnya tuh, suara Rin gak serak-serak becek kayak author nih lagi serak-serak becek gara-gara teriak-teriak melulu. Eh, jadi OOT kan.. Oke, Back To The Story.

Dari ancaman Rin tersebut semuanya hanya bisa sweatdrop gara-gara mendengar kata 'GUA BAKAL BUKA BAJU LU SEMUA'.

Dari teriakan Rin yang super duper hyper keras itu, yang bangun hanyalah Ritsu dan Rei saja, sedangkan Ruko hanya berbalik badan dan melanjutkan aktivitas tidurnya.

"Ah, si kebo yang satu itu susah banget dibangunin sih." decak Rin sambil memasang pose berpikir untuk membangunkan Ruko.

"Ah, bagaimana kalau siramin Ruko pakai air cabe (?) + cuka (?) + saos (?) + lada (?) + merica (?) + garam (?) ?" usul Tori sambil membawa ember berisi air yang telah diberi bahan-bahan tersebut.

"Ah, idemu bagus Tori." ucap Rin mengambil (baca : merebut) ember itu dari Tori lalu segera Rin menuangkan ember berisi air zat-zat berbahaya (?) itu ke wajah Ruko.

Sontak Ruko langsung berteriak "AHH, PEDAS, PEDAS, PEDAS, UUAA, AKU BUTA, AKU BUTA, AKU BUTA, HA-HA-HACHIUU, UHUK-UHUK"

Semua sensas yang dialami Ruko langsung dikeluarkan dari perkataan Ruko. Semua yang mendengar itu lagsung tertawa terbah-bahak.

* * *

**BOYS SIDE**

"Ah, sudah pagi, minna-san, ayo bangun!" teriak Sen membangunkan mereka semua.

"Ahh, Sen berisik amat sih! Ganggu orang tidur saja." balas Ted kepada Sen.

"Ini udah psgi tahu!" bentak Sen kepada Ted.

"Oi-oi, pagi-pagi jangan berantem." lerai Len kepada mereka berdua yang sekarang sudah saling tatap-tatap mata.

"DIEM LO SHOTA!" teriak Sen dan Ted bersamaan sambil menengok ke arah Len. len yang mendengar kata shota langsung pundung di pojokan kamar (?).

"AAAHHH, OHAYOUUU MINNAAAAAA." Teriak Kaito dengan capslock jebol (OOT).

"Iya, tapi gak usah teriak juga kali BaKaito." ucap Gakupo sambil mengorek telinganya gara-gara teriakan super keras dari Kaito menyebabkan tuli sesaat.

"Ah, pada lelet (?). Aku mah langsung mandi saja." ucap Teiru enteng tapi gajebo (?).

"KIta gak boleh bermalas-malasan di sini, cepat mari kita mandi." ajak Gumiya kepada mereka semua.

"HA'I GUMIYA-SENSEI!" jawab mereka semua dengan death glare kepada Gumiya karena telah mnyuruh-nyuruh mereka.

'Apa salahku?' batin Gumiya dalam hati.

* * *

**SKIP TIME (IN LOBBY MANSION) **

"Semuanya, terima kasih karena sudah mebiarkan kami menginap di sini selama satu malam." ucap Rei sambil mengemas barangnya.

"Iya, Rei-chan." jawab Rin kepada Rei.

"Nah kalau begitu, aku pulang dulu ya, sayonara minna-san." ucap Rei sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya kepada mereka semua.

"Sayonara mo Rei-chan." teriak mereka semua dan yang paling kencang adalah Miku dan Rin.

Rei pun berjalan pergi meninggalkan mansion itu, tapi karena ia tidak melihat jalan, ia menabrak kaca yang sangatttttttttttttttt bening itu, sehingga kelihatan seperti tanpa kaca.

* * *

**Numpang iklan mas bro (?)**

Karena saking beningnya, lupa deh karena ada kaca, GUBRAK! *suara orang jatuh*

CLINGGGGGGG (?) Bersih bening, seperti tanpa kaca...

**Iklan End**

* * *

Semua yang melihat aksi Rei langsung sweatdrop dan pada tertawa. Adegannya seperti slow motion, Rei berjalan menuju kaca itu, lalu tertabrak, lalu tubuhnya terpental ke belakang dan.. BINGO! (?) Punggung Rei mengenai lantai.

"Ehehe, maaf, aku ceroboh ya?" tanya Rei dengan senyum cengirannya.

"Banget malah." jawab Luna sambil menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang banyak kutuan itu (?) (Rei : Apa?! Luna Kutuan?/Luna : enak aja! *ngebacok Rei*)

"Udah dulu deh, Sayonara, minna-san." ucap Rei lalu pergi meninggalkan mereka semua.

**END!**

* * *

**Rei : Ah, udah end tuh..**

**Luna : Peranku kok dikit sih?**

**Gakuko : Iya, aku juga.**

**Koto & Tori : Kami pun begitu.**

**Rei : Alah, terserah aku deh.. Hak-hak aku...**

**Luna : ...**

**Gakuko : ...**

**Koto : ...**

**Tori : ...**

**Rei : Tuh kan kaga bisa jawab apa-apa.. XD**

**Mind To Review?**


End file.
